1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital copier capable of editing image data of originals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional digital copier is capable of recording front-side image data of originals on the left half of a record sheet and reverse-side image data of the originals on the right half of the sheet. Therefore, by means of such a digital copier a plurality of small size double-sided originals such as visiting cards or post cards are recorded in order on a single large sheet, or a plurality of ordinary size double-sided originals are recorded in a reduced form in a single sheet.
The digital copier reads image data of the front and reverse sides of originals in the order in which they were recorded, and records the image data of the respective sides of the originals on recording areas of a record sheet in the same order as the reading.
Therefore, in such a case that originals involves image data which need not copied, an operator reluctantly record the image data on a record sheet as they are, or has to mark the record sheet after leaving out the unnecessary sides of the originals, or replacing the sides with blank. In both cases, it takes an extra time in reading the-images of the unnecessary sides or the images of the blank sides of the originals, and in the former the record copy results in a poor appearance because of the unnecessary parts of the record copy.
Further, when the number of sides of originals is smaller than the number of recording areas of a record sheet, the operator has to do extra work for the remaining recording areas. That is, the operator has to manipulate a copy key without setting any original or by setting a blank sheet, so that the remaining recording areas are stored with blank data. Therefore, such a wasteful job results in an increase of the processing time.